Sango's Secret Sister
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In This new Story, The group finally learns that Kohaku's not the only sibling Sango, Has Left but what happens when they meet Sango's mysterious sister, What is she? Why didn't Sango ever say anything, Can they finally defeat Naraku, with this new Weapon they have ageist him, or Will Things get worst, What happens when a Forbidden love falls into place between Serena & Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Sango's secret Sister.

What if Sango, had one person from Her Family besides Kohaku, That's still alive. Her Sister that not even Naraku knew about Just what is Sango's Secret Sister, what were they hiding from everyone.

Hope you like this story it's a first for this kind of story, But I don't want to Give away any hints about it, enjoy.

Everyone was after a Jewel shard, That Kagome scent. But Koga show up and got in the way a little bit, however Naraku, demon puppet, took them with himself.  
So once more they were without anymore leads to Naraku.

Everything seem to be getting harder and Harder to find him and destroy him.  
Kagome and Inuyasha, relies that they love each other, But they weren't meant to be together, She had fallen in love with another from Her own time. And Unfortunately for such a long time Inuyasha, couldn't let go of Kikyo, Finally after many different, fights ageist Naraku, Kikyo left everything to Kagome, and pass on to the other side, leaving Inuyasha, to grow up and fall in love with whoever he wanted.

Sango, was a demon slayer, with Her Partner Kirara, who has always been by Sango's side. Kirara, was a Neko two tail Fire Cat, that's lived 300 years, In The village of Demon slayers.

Miroku, the Mysteries Monk with A curse Hand by Naraku, afterwards He grew watching how His Grandfather and Father were sucked into there own hands, afterwards He vow He destroy Naraku, with every cost of saving himself from Naraku's curse.

Then There's Kagome, A time traveling Girl from the Future, But also Kikyo's Recarrnation. You get the point on everything.  
Kikyo was the first protector over the Jewel, and Fell in love with Inuyasha. Then afterwards Naraku, tore them apart.

Inuyasha, was a Half Demon, normally nobody ever was kind to Him until Kikyo, afterwards Kagome heal his broken heart, more then anyone, she taught him how to have compassion for others and friends in his life.

But let's continue with the story okay enjoy.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's secret Sister.

Enjoy my New Story.

Chapter 2.

They return to Keada's village to heal Miroku's arm, that was damage in the fight. Sango got hurt too, so everyone return for treatment. Kagome, went home for more medicine, for everyone.

How you feeling Sango? Asks Keada seriously. Better the pain going down, Spoke Sango. I'm just glad, your not hurt, Replied Inuyasha, carrying in more fire wood. Thanks I'm fine, But It's Miroku, I worry about he, hasn't woken up at all, Spoke up Sango. Me too, He really took a nasty hit, Replied Shippbo.

I'm sure, he'll be fine Sango, He just needs rest, Spoke Keada smiling. Thanks everyone, Replied Sango thinking.  
Kirara, rub Her head ageist Sango. She began petting Kirara. Inuyasha, help yourself to some stew if your hungry, I have to check on others in the village, Look after everyone okay, Spoke Keada. Bye, Bye Keada, Replied Shippbo.

Afterwards everyone woken up. Kagome came back and started helping everyone out with Her medicine.

How do you feel now? Asks Kagome. Much better, thank you, Kagome, Spoke Miroku, awake. Were just glad you made it though the night, Replied Sango. Yeah, Sango, was really worried about You, Says Shippbo. Thank you, Sango for taking care of Me, Replied Miroku. It's want you do, For your friends, besides Once Naraku's dead were going to live together, So for better or for worst, I'm staying right here with You, No matter what, Spoke Sango, blushing. Agreed, Says Miroku.

As everyone waited in the silence, Kohaku walked inside the Hut. Kohaku, what are you doing here? Asks Sango surprised. Sesshomarou, told Rin and I, to stay here, Replied Kohaku.

This is between the final act, Episode kind of. Kohaku travels with Sesshomarou, so anyway let's continue.

Okay, Are you hungry, there's food in the pot, please help yourselfs, Says Kagome smiling. Yes thanks, Replied Rin hungry. They all eaten something plus food from Kagome.

Wow...! Lady Kagome, Your Mommy makes great food, Says Rin. Thanks a lot Rin, Spoke Kagome smiling. Yeah not bad, Says Kohaku seriously. Thank you, Spoke Rin.

Umm...! Kohaku, is something on your mind? Asks Sango curious. I've just been thinking A lot about something, Replied Kohaku. Like what, Maybe we can help you, Spoke Kagome. It's about someone, Actually and I think, She can help us, Says Kohaku. Who's She? Asks Inuyasha curious. I've been thinking about Serena, Spoke Kohaku.

Sango, drop Her bowl. Sango what's wrong? Asks Kagome worried they all were expect for Kohaku.

Why the Hell, would you think of Her for, She's got nothing to do with Naraku, He doesn't even know she exists, Spoke up Sango Furious. I know, But that's why I thought of Her, Maybe she can help us fight Naraku, After all she can't die, well not very easily anyway, Says Kohaku. You can't expect Me, To Ask Serena, for Help Kohaku, Besides Serena doesn't care about anyone but Herself, absolutely not happening, Replied Sango, crossing Her arms.

Who's Serena? Asks Kagome, confused. well everyone wanted to know that Question.

Well that's to bad, Because I Asks her to come here, She's just outside right now, By the secret tree, She didn't want to get to close to the Humans, Spoke Kohaku. You did what...! Yelled Sango. Kohaku, Ask Her for Help, after She saved us, Says Rin confused.

Saved You, How did you cross paths? Asks Sango angry. Would somebody answer My question...! Yelled Kagome.  
They stop fighting and look at Kagome. It's complicated Kagome, Says Sango.

Alright let's just meet this friend of Kohaku's, Spoke up Kagome. To be honest Sango, We need all the help we can get, Says Miroku seriously. Miroku's Right, and I'm guessing, that She's a Demon, and your not very close to Her, But we really do need the help, Spoke Kagome seriously too. Oh She's not a friend, Serena is are Half Sister, Replied Kohaku honestly.

They all were surprised by that answer.

They all were surprised by that answer. I thought everyone was destroy by Naraku, Spoke Miroku, confused. She didn't die, Serena can not be killed not like humans can ,Says Kohaku seriously. Wait if She's your sister, Why do you hate Her? Asks Kagome, curious. Wait you have a Half Demon, Sister and You never thought to tell us? Asks Inuyasha surprised and curious.

It's Complicated, More then that, Spoke Sango. Come on, Sango surely if you can trust Inuyasha, You can trust your own Sister, Says Kagome seriously.  
I don't hate Serena, I truly love Serena, Serena was my best friend in the village, But everyone else were terrified of Her, And Father force Her to leave, and never come back, Spoke Sango tearing up.

She use to stay in the forest, I'd meet her every day, We would practice fight each other, everything was perfect until that day, Says Sango crying. What happen? Asks Miroku. Serena's hunger, became stronger as she grew older, But she never hurt Me or anyone, but Father was Right you can't change Serena, no matter how hard I'd tried to make her human, The harder I tried to make Her human, the more Her other spirit would fight ageist Her, Serena can't be can't be change, Says Sango sadly.

Oh come on, Sango they can be change, Look at Inuyasha, He's never hurts anyone, Spoke Kagome smiling. He has hurt people Kagome,  
Your right he's change from what he use be, Because we taught him, But Serena can not be train or taught, I've tried believe Me, When she gets hungry and feels that hunger she can't be stopped, She would kill an entire village, before she's finally satisfied, Spoke Sango seriously worried.

She's a murderer? Asks Shippbo sacred. I'm afraid so, Replied Sango sadden. Perhaps there's another way, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. No I can't risk everyone safety mostly villagers lives, I can't allow any help for that Demon, Spoke Sango crossing her arms.

I suppose, if your serious about not wanting Her help, then that's your choice, But your sure that there's not some way we could control Her, Like Kagome Controls Inuyasha with the beads, around his neck, Spoke Miroku. You can't hold Her spirit, like his Serena doesn't have a soul, Replied Sango. That's just cruel Sango, how can you say that, She doesn't have a soul, That's just a terrible thing to say about somebody...! Yelled Inuyasha. I'm sorry but the answer is no, Spoke Sango seriously.

You are wrong Sango, and Serena, saved your life, If it wasn't for Her, Those Men would have done, who knows what, they could have done, But you wouldn't be the way you are, If Father didn't brain wash you about Serena, being evil...! Yelled Kohaku upset.

What men, What's He talking about? Asks Kagome confused. These Men, These bandits came close to our village, Sango and I, was alone in the forest, They try to take advantage of Her, But Serena killed them out protecting Sango, Spoke Kohaku.

That's terrible, Says Kagome. They were still human, bad or not she killed them, Says Sango. Just say it all ready, your just scared of Her, but also because you can't control her, Spoke Kohaku.

Hey now, calm down, Show your sister some respect, Replied Miroku, seriously.

Your right, but I am sacred, What if it happens again, Spoke Sango looking at Kohaku. Everyone look at Sango seriously.  
Honestly Serena, as train for years to control Her hunger, She doesn't kill Humans she kill Animals, Replied Kohaku. She eat Humans food? Asks Sango. Yes, She's still half human, But she learn To control herself, Says Kohaku.

You see, Perhaps Kohaku is right, We should give Her a chance, She kills animals, Not people, perhaps she finally learn to control herself, Spoke Inuyasha serious tone voice.

Okay...! let's go see Her together, Says Sango smiling. Kohaku hugged Sango. Everyone smiled.

They all agreed to go.

So That's it for the first Chapter, thanks for reading hope you like it. Please review. So what happens when they meet Serena, Will they figure it out what will they think of Her, read next chapter and find out.

To Be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango's secret Sister.

Last time On, Sango's Secret Sister. Kohaku came to Sango, telling Her about having Serena help fight Naraku, Everyone seem curious and wonder why was Sango, so sacred she was Half Demon, just like Inuyasha right what could be so terrible perhaps they can teach Her to be good.

Enjoy my New Story.

Chapter 3.

They walk to the tree.

Everyone looked around and saw nobody.

So Where is she? Asks Kagome looking around. I told her to wait right here, this is where I left Her, Says Kohaku. I don't see, or scent anybody around here, wait I smell blood, Replied Inuyasha. Blood, Says Sango scared already.

Wait, somebody coming, Spoke Kagome.

They seen a Woman carrying Keada. Keada, what happen to you? Asks Kagome. Everyone was really worried. I went to check on, some villagers, and a Man said that, there were to many demons close to the village so, I went to check quickly with a few villagers and they attack us, I thought, I was a goner then this Girl saved Me, Replied Keada.

Everyone looked at a Beautiful women, Golden hair fell ageist Her back and shoulders all the way to Her feet.  
Pale sink with Red eyes, a Kimono that's Like Sango's traveling clothes. Midnight black shirt with White lilies on it's top, and dark night blue warp around the bottom.

Serena, There you are, Spoke Kohaku.

That's Sango's half Sister, Says Kagome surprised. She's a beautiful, Half Demon, Replied Miroku gently. Very beautiful, But she doesn't smell half demon, but then again I can't tell from Here, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Can you please take this woman away from Me, Her blood starting to bug Me, Spoke up Serena serious strong voice.

Right of course, Replied Sango, and Kagome, grabbing Keada.

Sango, I'll understand if you don't want My help finding Naraku, But I figure I'd tell you what I know, Says Serena seriously. What do you mean? Asks Miroku curious. Naraku's whereabouts, Spoke Serena seriously.

You found him? Asks Kohaku, serious too. Yes, In that cannon, over in the western mountains, At the foot of that mountain, there use to be a very big castle but human left long ago it's an older abandon temple, Spoke Serena honestly. Thank you...! Spoke up Sango hugging Serena, cutting her off. She return the hug.

You see was that so hard, You two belong together, that's nice, Says Kagome smiling. We need all, the help we can get, Spoke Miroku seriously.  
Who are these people? Asks Serena, very shy moving behind Sango. Oh...! don't be scared, Says Shippbo smiling. She's just very shy, first meeting, Spoke Kohaku.

Ah...! Serena, that's Miroku, My lover and That's Kagome, My best friend and like another Sister to me, Spoke Sango.  
Pleasure to Meet you friends, Says Serena, bowing out of respect, but went back behind a tree. You too, Replied Kagome smiling with Miroku nodding his head.

And this is head Priestess Keada, and That's Shippbo, like a little brother to Me as well, and That's Inuyasha, also great friend and Big brother like to Me, Spoke Sango smiling. Is he a Demon? Asks Serena curious.

He's a Half Demon, Just like you are, Spoke Kagome smiling. Half Demon, But I'm not like him at all, Says Serena being honest. What do you mean? Asks Keada.

She's just fooling around Keada, Serena such a kidder, Of course she's a half demon, Spoke up Sango laughing grabbing hold of Serena. Serena, didn't understand what she was doing.

Well why don't you guys get Keada, home, I'm going to talk with My sister alone, Spoke Sango seriously. Sure we understand, That you two want to catch up, Says Miroku smiling.

Inuyasha wasn't convince by Sango, and Serena just being a kidder, No she's not a half demon, He heard the tone in her voice, that was no joke. He secretly watch them, while everyone else took Keada home. they didn't even notice him leave.

Until next time, what happens next. What is Sango hiding. keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Sango's secret Sister.

Last time On, Sango's Secret Sister. Inuyasha wasn't convince by Sango, and Serena just being a kidder, No she's not a half demon, He heard the tone in her voice, that was no joke. He secretly watch them, while everyone else took Keada home. they didn't even notice him leave. what happens next. What is Sango hiding. keep reading and find out.

Enjoy.

Sango, let go of me, quit pulling so hard, Spoke up Serena pulling away strongly. I'm sorry, Says Sango worried. What was that for, why you stop me from talking? Asks Serena seriously. Sango, sat down by the river thinking.

Because I don't know how they will take to the news, When they find out that your not a Demon, It's just I want you to gain there trust first, Spoke Sango. Sango, I can't pertain, that I'm human, and I'm not a Demon either, I'm worst then demon, But if they truly are your friends, then they will expect Me, and You for who we are, Spoke Serena seriously.

Your right, I guess, I'm just so sacred, Spoke Sango. But don't worry, I have complete control over myself, I won't hurt your new family and It's normal to feel sacred, But if they truly love you, Then they will understand, Says Serena smiling. Thanks Sister, for everything and I'm sorry that I was so cold to You back in the village, Replied Sango.

Truth is, I was there when Naraku attack our village, Spoke Serena sadly. Why didn't do anything for them, You can take out hundred of demons by yourself, Why didn't you protect them then...! Yelled Sango angry.

I did, for a long time, Until they just kept coming then, One of the Villagers shot Me, with an Arrow soaking wet with holy water, it hurt Me, I tried to tell them, that I wanted to help they fire at Me, Our village told me to back off, Spoke Serena seriously. Oh I'm really sorry, I've should of known, Replied Sango sadly.

And also Your Dog friend, is watching us, Says Serena, looking at Inuyasha, plus she could smell him.

Inuyasha, you spying on us...! Yelled Sango angry. Wouldn't have to if you didn't act so weird and suspicious, Spoke Inuyasha. He's right you know, You did act very suspicious, Says Serena seriously.

Sango...! Yelled out Rin. What is it? Asks Sango seriously. Keada needs some more help, and She said you,  
know what medicine to pick from her garden, for Her wounds, Says Rin. Alright, Will talk about this later Inuyasha, For now your off the hook, Spoke Sango seriously.  
Hah...! Replied Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Well Serena, We've better return to the village now, Says Sango. No Sister, I'm going to stay here, I'll stay out here, Until you tell everyone the truth, No offense but I don't trust humans, so until they take the news well, I'll be sleeping out here, Says Serena seriously.

Right of course, See you later tonight, Replied Sango leaving. Inuyasha, aren't you coming? Asks Sango wondering. I'm going to go hunt for my own lunch, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, Says Sango leaving.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Serena.

Your a really good liar, Spoke Serena, drinking down a canteen, but it was filled with blood. What is that, is that blood I smell? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Yes, animal blood, Replied Serena seriously. Why would you, drink blood? Asks Inuyasha. It's better then humans blood, Says Serena drinking.

Inuyasha, sat down.

Serena notice how he wasn't leaving. Ahh...! deep breathes...! You want Me to tell you why Sango, stop me from talking, Spoke Serena, looking right at him, with her serious Blood red eyes.  
Inuyasha just nodded his head.

Very well since Sango's telling the others, I can tell you, Replied Serena.

Absolutely about, 20 years ago, Sango and I share the same mother, Different Fathers. But I am, A Half Vampire, Spoke Serena. Vampire...! Yelled Inuyasha, startled.

Yeah but I am half human too, I don't kill humans I kill animals or bad demons, For there blood, but I can eat normal food as well, expect for water, Replied Serena seriously.

I've never heard of a Half Vampire before, I didn't even think that was possible, Says Inuyasha curious. He move closer to Serena. Why are you coming closer to Me, If you think you can kill me, You better think again...! Yelled Serena claws coming out like knives. I don't want to hurt you, I want to hear your story, Replied Inuyasha not moving. but also lightly sacred Her claws the way they came out sacred him, something told him not to move.

Why nobody has ever, Ask Me for my life story before, Whatever your planning I am not buying your nice guy act, Spoke Serena growling. I'm not going to hurt you, Sango is my friend and if She trust you, then so will I...! Yelled Inuyasha, touching Serena's face gently.

Your so warm, you smell amazing, Spoke Inuyasha in a deep gaze. Her claws went back to normal.

Why do you want to know Me for? Asks Serena confused.

Because I'm interested in you, Spoke Inuyasha. Interested in me? Asks Serena blushing. Well not like a lover, But as a Friend yes, Replied Inuyasha.  
Fine...! sit down, Spoke Serena sitting down. Inuyasha was actually fascinated with this Half Vampire, sister of Sango's.

Alright, let's see, well it all started 23 years ago. You seen Our Mother, was a strong, passionate demon slayer, but one day she met a Demon that couldn't be killed, it just was to strong for Her, alone without help, She was in deep trouble, Then she met my father, a true Vampire, He saved Her from death, and shortly she left for home, she continue to run into My Father. He was very fascinated with my Mother, Spoke Serena speaking up.

Then afterwards He protected Her, They both went after the same Demon, Naraku but Sango's Father didn't believe Her.  
She went out on Her own to find Naraku, Says Serena seriously.

You mean you did know about Him? Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did, He just doesn't know about Me, from what I know he does not, Replied Serena, seriously. Anyways Even my Father hates Naraku, mostly because, Naraku exposed his secret to the hole village, and the news spend like wild fire, everywhere he went they coward in fear, All Because he refused to hurt humans like Naraku wanted, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Naraku's the one to fear, Not your father, Says Inuyasha sadly.

He team up with My Mother, He was Aggressive, easily jealous, around Her with other guys hitting on her, She fell in love with Him too, that cause problems with Humans and Vampires, because it's forbidden to fall in love with your food, or in everyone's minds that's the way they looked at it, Spoke Serena.

I understand completely, That's what everyone said to My Mother, Replied Inuyasha. The only way in a Vampires mind, The only way you can love a human, is to turn Her into a Vampire, like yourself, But My Father didn't want to change Her, He wanted her to be herself, but because he refuse to turn Her, other vampires got really angry, So things happen, Plus she was betrothed to Sango's Father, As well. Father, He tried to Let Her go and force Her back home for Her own safety, He loved Her to much, Afterwards in time, Things calm down, She was out of the village the night before Her wedding day To Sango's Father, She wasn't happy about it, But that's when things happen, The villagers drag my Father into the village, and They sentenced him to death by morning they burn him alive, Spoke up Serena sad.

Oh...! I'm sorry, Says Inuyasha, feeling bad.  
My Mother sneak inside his cell, she couldn't save him, and He couldn't escape, not unless that meant killing to get out, but my father couldn't do that, So he expected his death, But My Mother didn't want to let go, So My father told Her that He needed a child, He may die but at least there be hope, Or so he said to My mother, So that last night, they had together, Wasn't easy but they made love, that would live forever inside There hearts, Afterwards he was killed, She became pregnant with me, very fast, faster then a normal human pregnancy of course, but everyone knew about Her cheating ways, The village wanted to kill her, but unfortunately they could not do that, she was the only rich house, able to save there village, from going under, so they still married afterwards they grew fawn of each other, Says Serena.

Your parents truly loved each other, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Yeah, they did, I'd asks My Mother, every year on, My Birthday to tell me, that story over and over again, I wanted to fine love like they had with each other, But when your young, You think your going to have everything, A happily ever after, but in truth, half breeds aren't welcome anywhere, Says Serena seriously.

I understand that feeling completely, Spoke Inuyasha.

After Her death, she died giving birth to Kohaku, The villagers cast me out of the village, Humans hated Me And My Oldest Brother, and Sisters hated Me, Other Vampires, they wouldn't expect Me, Because I was still Half Human, and Villagers couldn't expect a Half Vampire, Funny thing is, I'm not one or other, there just wasn't a place for me, So I had to make one for myself, Spoke Serena.

I guess, were not so different, from each other after all, My Demon Brother Sesshomarou, hates me just as bad, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. I guess were not so different from each other, Replied Serena smiling. No, the very same, Spoke Inuyasha smiling too. He felt something deep down inside his heart.

3 years later Sango, was born, later on in life, the villagers started teasing me, sometimes things just happen, I couldn't explain it at first, but I just couldn't eat everything like them, In time Mother died giving birth to Kohaku, without mother to protect me, the villagers became even more of assholes, To me, Spoke Serena with tears.

I know that feeling, Replied Inuyasha. Serena place her head on his shoulders. Ahhh...! He was surprised, but relaxes anyways. She smells so sweet, Her scent she beautiful, Thought Inuyasha smiling. He lead his head over hers they fell asleep.

Meanwhile with Sango. Everyone was extremely shock, when she told them the same story, well most of what her Father, told Her witch wasn't exactly like Serena's story.

They walk to the river to tell Serena, she was welcome in there village as long as she doesn't eat anyone.

When they finally got to the river, they were surprised by seeing Serena, and Inuyasha, sleeping ageist each other. What are they doing? Asks Shippbo. There asleep, Spoke Kagome, seeing them both like this she felt old feelings raising up.

That's amazing, Serena doesn't trust anyone, How did Inuyasha get her to cuddle, Says Sango. No kidding, Spoke Kohaku.

Oh hey everyone, yawned out Inuyasha. Hi we just came to tell Serena, that she's welcome in our village, As long as she doesn't eat anyone, Says Kagome smiling.  
She doesn't kill like that, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Okay well let's get going back to the village now okay? Asks Kagome being nice.

No thank you, I'll be sleeping outside of villages including this one, Spoke Serena honestly. Why? Asks Shippbo. It's easier on everyone, mostly for the humans, Replied Serena honestly.

Alright if you say so, Spoke Kagome smiling. Yes I do, Says Serena smiling back. Her fangs poke out as she smiled. Okay well goodnight and see, You in the morning, Spoke Miroku smiling. Welcome home sister, Says Kohaku.

Rin, it's time to go, Spoke up Sesshomarou's serious tone voice. Coming...! Goodbye, Replied Rin leaving with Kohaku and Sesshomarou.

There he goes again, Spoke Shippbo. Why is he leaving? Asks Serena confused. I don't know anymore, Replied Sango crying. It's okay Sango, Spoke Kagome hugging Sango.

Serena sat thinking. Hey Serena, can I asks you something? Asks Kagome. What is it, Replied Serena. If Kohaku were to die without his jewel shard, couldn't you bring him back to live? Asks Kagome seriously. What? Asks Sango feeling angry.

Unfortunately not, I'm only Half Vampire, I couldn't do that, Says Serena honestly. Even if she could, How dear you asks Her to drink her own brother...! Yelled Sango very upset. I was only curious is all, Replied Kagome sacred.

Even if I could do that, transforming Kohaku into the dead would be a nightmare trying to train a newborn is really hard, Spoke Serena honestly. What do you mean? Asks Miroku curious.

When a Vampire turns a person for the first time, They crave blood like crazy, It's like they going though a feeding frenzying, And extremely fast and strong, also unbeatable, Says Serena. Wow...! Spoke up Shippbo. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, Not unless there was just no other way, Plus willing to expect the responsibility for that person transformation, Spoke Serena seriously.

Okay I understand, Replied Kagome crossing her arms.

Everyone decided to leave by morning, they all slept till tomorrow.

That's it for this chapter hope your liking it. please review and thanks again for reading hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time find out what happens with are Half Vampire and Her New Friends.

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Sango's secret Sister.

Last time On, Sango's Secret Sister. Inuyasha wasn't convince by Sango, and Serena just being a kidder, No she's not a half demon, No she was a Half Vampire, with serious trust issues, Afterwards everyone agreed to travel with Her, let's see what happens. keep reading and find out.

Chapter 5. Enjoy.

The next morning, they all left the village, Serena wasn't good at pasting herself, with Running because every 20 minutes, Sango would yell at Her to slow down. Serena got use to being alone, so having to wait for these humans, it sure put a hold on shit.

Alright, that's enough Serena, Were going to stop for the night, Spoke Sango tired. Extremely tired, Yawned out Kagome. I'm hungry, and tired, Says Miroku crossing his arms. Your joking right, We could get to Naraku, by tomorrow if we just keep going, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Serena, even if we could, we wouldn't be in the right shape, for a battle, we'll have to rest now, Says Sango honestly. You humans are extremely weak...! Yelled Serena, crossing her arms. I agree, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Well were not like, You and Inuyasha, we need rest, and food, Spoke Kagome seriously. Alright fine eat, Rest I give up, Replied Serena.  
Man, your sister's is bossy, Says Shippbo.

She's use to being on Her own, she could make it to Naraku's castle, by tonight if she wanted to, Says Sango seriously. Vampires are meant for there, Straight and Speed, Spoke Miroku honestly.

Give her some time, she'll love us, just like we love Inuyasha, and She'll love us too, Spoke Kagome gently. Serena where are you going? Asks Inuyasha noticing her leaving.

There's men, coming right for us, I've go to hide myself, Spoke up Serena , jump into the trees, Her black wings appeared and warped around her, making her disappear into the trees.

Somebody's coming, this way Says Miroku serious too. I can smell them, Spoke Inuyasha growling.

As they watched, a group of high monks and a few women hunters too.

Oh no, It's them and unfortunately he's here too, Spoke Sango worried. Who's He? Asks Miroku curious. There trained specialist in killing Demons and Vampires, They won't think twice about killing one alive, Prince Darien, hates Vampires, he's mostly gifted with powers of a Priest and is a strong hunter, And the those girls  
are just has powerful, Replied Sango honestly.

Inuyasha, felt somebody grabbed him.  
Wo...! It's alright, it's just me, Whispered Serena holding him. What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Protecting you, Says Serena honestly. Afterwards she grabbed Shippbo and Kirara, too also.

Wait a minute, where's Inuyasha, and the others? Asks Kagome confused. Serena has them, She's probably protecting them until, Darien and his group pass by, Replied Sango seriously.

As Darien, and His Men reach them, they all stop dead in there paths.  
Good evening, Everyone, might I asks why you are in Hunters forest? Asks Prince Darien seriously. Hunters forest, I don't understand, When did this become a hunters grounds? Asks Kagome gently.

You are all from the village right? Asks Andrew, A monk. No sir, Were demon hunters, I am Sango the Demon slayer of the western lands, Spoke Sango, respectfully.  
I've heard of your village, You are mighty slayers, Well until your unfortunat villagers deaths, Says Priestess Rai, seriously. Yes, Unfortunately I'm the only survivor of the village, This is Priestess Kagome, and Monk Miroku, Replied Sango honestly.

Miroku? as in the Mysterious Monk with the secret wind tunnel in his hand? Asks Warrior Amy. Yes, I am Miroku, Replied Miroku honestly. If you are who you, Say you are, Then where's your Pet Half Demon, and Fox kit, Plus the two tail cat demon? Asks Prince Darien seriously.

Why that son of bitch, Spoke Inuyasha growling.

Inuyasha, is not a pet, He's our friend, Spoke Kagome angry. Demons don't need friends, There murders, just like blood sucking vampires, Says Priestess Rai seriously.

Wait a minute, Sango Tuskino, right that's your name right? Asks Warrior Mina curious. Yes it is, Why are you asking? Asks Sango confused. Your the Half Vampire girl Then there's no way, you could have lived though that assistant attacks...! Yelled Mina dangerously close to Sango, and everyone holding swords.

I am not a Vampire, I'm human...! Yelled Sango angry. Yeah, she is...! Yelled Miroku seriously. Sorry can't take that risk, Says Darien seriously.  
Wait...! Vampires can't drink water right, or even touch it without sparking like crazy, Right? Asks Sango seriously. Yes, Spoke up Warrior Mina honestly.

Great, then let me show you, What will happen, Says Sango honestly. So she steps into the river, nothing happens.

Alright, alright already, We believe you, Your not vampires, Says Priestess Rai. They force them all to go into the water, same thing happened. You all are free to go, Sorry for the scare, Spoke Amy gently.

Leeta let's go, Spoke Prince Darien. Leeta, was extremely good hunter, she shot at Serena in the tree. Serena move faster, then Leeta's arrow getting Inuyasha, out of harms way.

Serena landed on the ground.

Stop...! wait please stop...! Yelled Sango scared. Get out of the way, She's a Vampire and those are Demon's...! Yelled Priestess Rai angry. No I won't move, She's my Sister, Serena, Says Sango serious. And Inuyasha, is our friend, Spoke Kagome gently.

Family or not, Vampires are evil...! Yelled Amy seriously. Serena, Spoke up Darien surprised.

Stop...! Yelled Darien seriously. Everyone went quite.

Serena is that you, Asks Darien smiling. Hi, Darien long time no see, Replied Serena seriously. What you know this Vamp? Asks Priestess Rai curious.

Serena isn't a killer like the rest of them, She uses her powers to trap and kill other vampires, and Demons, Spoke Darien honestly.  
Serena remember, him fully.

But she's still a Vampire, Spoke up Leeta seriously. Yes but she's also human, Say Darien gently. Why are you all here for? Asks Serena serious tone voice. People have been disappearing, Mostly men from the village, Says Rai, seriously dangerously, tone voice.

Were looking for Naraku, a evil demon, Replied Kagome honestly. Well then, let's us be on our way, Darien let's go...! Yelled Rai seriously. It was nice seeing you again, Spoke Darien blushing. Whatever, Goodbye Darien, Says Serena seriously too.

Let's go now, We can stop and rest down by the river, Spoke Serena gently.

Everyone walked away for now.

What was that all about, I mean how did he know you? Asks Sango curious. Darien is an older friend, Spoke Serena serious. Seems more, then a friend, to Me, he blush a lot, when he looks at You, Says Kagome teasing her.

Just be happy that He was with Priestess Rai, otherwise she would have killed us, Spoke Serena honestly. So how do you know him? Asks Sango curious. It's kind of a Long story, Replied Serena gently. Oh...! So you two were a couple then, Spoke up Kagome poking her nose into other peoples lifestyle.

Sort of were together, Says Serena blushing. What happened, between you two? Asks Miroku curious too. Nothing really, He was just the only other person who respected me, besides Mother and Sango, Spoke Serena seriously.

You love him, Says Kagome playing around. Not that way anymore, I've change besides, We could never have work out anyways, Spoke Serena serious tone voice. Why not, what happened Serena, Why couldn't it work out? Asks Kagome confused.

They all sat down on the forest floor. Serena started a fire quickly. Kagome started cooking food from her world.

Darien and I, met in his village, He thought I was a human, He grew attention too me, Like a drug, he just follow me everywhere in the village. Until I told him, To leave me alone, that didn't happen at all, I went into the market to buy food, He still found me there too, He asks me questions as to why I wasn't marry, Says Serena honestly.

I began feeling things for him, in time we were lovers, I hid my secret from him, That I was half Vampire, His castle were at war with the Vampire clan, in that village aria, I help him to fight them off I told secrets, Onto how to kill vampires, and other demons, Spoke Serena serious.

So he never knew you were one? Asks Sango worried. For years yes, but I was just so happy, being loved by someone, finally I trusted him enough to tell him the truth, And at first he was sacred, I expected that out of him, but we got pass that in our relationship, I was happy and so was he, Spoke Serena honestly.

So why aren't you too together? Asks Kagome curious. His older brother, Prince Diamond was fascinated with Me, He challenge Darien for my hand in marriage, I rejected him badly, Prince Diamond couldn't expect that, So he tried to kill his brother, But it didn't happen because I got in the way, His sword accidentally cut himself when the blade slammed into his flesh, My body began shaking, Says Serena sadly.

Serena, you didn't Spoke up, Sango worried. No, I did not drink him, But I wanted too, I hadn't drank humans blood since we were 13, years old I've control myself for years, but the blood smelt so good, I walk away from it, for days I stayed lock in my stay room at the castle, Darien finally told me that his brother was dead, I strongly apologized, He said it wasn't my flaut, And that he didn't blame me for it, Spoke Serena sadly.

He kill himself, Says Inuyasha seriously. He was beginning to feel jealous about Darien and Serena's lives together.

Afterwards I began to panic, The smell of humans blood, was all around me, I relies that I couldn't stay anymore, Darien didn't make me leaving any less harder. He asks Me to Marry him to become his Queen, and I looked him in the eyes and said No, breaking his heart, But I just can't live in hiding like that, plus the temptation I had for humans blood was overwhelming me, I told him to go find a new lover, Because I couldn't be that girl for him, and so I left, haven't seen his since today, Says Serena crying.

I'm really sorry, That it didn't work out between you two, Spoke Sango, rubbing her shoulders. You did love him, Didn't you? Asks Kagome.

Loved, Yes but meant to be forever No, I needed somebody you understand me better then Darien did, Because truth be told, Darien found a way for Me to become all human, But I don't want to change for anyone, This is the real me, Like it or not I won't change myself for someone else benefits, Replied Serena honestly.

Everyone agreed with her on that, afterwards they ate food, relaxed then fell asleep. Serena crawl over to Inuyasha. They spent hours talking back and froth. until they both fell asleep.

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review thanks.

Until next time, To be continue.


End file.
